The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Iberis plant botanically known as Iberis amara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘White Heat’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during the summer of 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development Iberis cultivars that flower without vernalization and have a long blooming window.
The new Iberis cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Iberis amara breeding selection coded NCT-12938-a, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2011 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2011 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.